after
by unicorngirl14
Summary: when the cullens move to forks they are told to stay away from bella. but is there more to bella than everyone knows. bad summary good story. all human rated m for language rape and physical abuse
1. Chapter 1

After

A/n: most of this story will be the same as was on here before. I accidentally deleted this whole story instead of the last chapter of the old one like I meant to do. So here is After again if you like then review.

Chapter 1

As I walked to the beach that morning, I had no idea I was being watched. I was daydreaming about the great time I was going to have swimming. I looked around and noticed there were very few cars in the beach parking lot. I had gotten my wish; the beach would be practically deserted.

I began to think about all the fun I was going to have swimming. I knew from the coolness in the air the water would be nice and cool, which I loved. I was so lost in thought that I ran into a very hard torso. As I looked up to apologize the words froze in my mouth, there in front of me stood James, the football captain.

"What the fuck Mouse. Watch where you're fuckin going bitch." Then he noticed I had on only a see-through jacket over my black bikini.

"Well well where were you going?" he asked eyeing me up and down while licking his lips like he wanted to fuck me right then and there.

"Nowhere" I quietly replied. Dropping my hair in front of my face to cover the blush that was developing. James' attention was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, mockingly cupping his hand to his ear as though he were deaf "I can't hear you. Speak up, Mouse."

Building up my courage I lifted my head and looked right at him and repeated a little louder "nowhere."

"Now we both know that's not true. So where were you going?"

"Down to the beach to go swimming" I quietly answered. I tried to move around him but he kept moving from side to side so I could not get past him.

"What? You're still to quiet. Speak up Mouse."

"I'm going down to the beach to go swimming" I answered moving past him very quickly.

"I don't think so" just as those words left his mouth he blocked my path again.

I looked around frantically, mentally kicking myself for coming to the beach on a day I knew it would be practically deserted. I saw an elderly man walking his dog coming toward us from the beach but just as I was about to yell for help I felt something hard hit my stomach and knock the wind out of me.

It felt like time slowed as I doubled over and fell to the ground. I felt someone haul me to my feet. I opened my eyes but they would not focus. They were watering too much from the pain in my stomach. I heard the elderly man as me if I was alright but before I could answer James interrupted me.

"She's fine, just a stomach cramp. I'm taking her back to her house right now."

"Well alright you just get her there safely."

"Yes sir I will."

With his concern calmed the elderly gentleman turned and continued to walk his dog. After he was gone I felt James' breath on my cheek.

"You try to yell again and I will beat the shit out of you" he hissed into my ear "you understand bitch."

When I heard him say that my mouth, which had been open to scream, clamped shut and I very slowly nodded my head.

"Good at least you're not stupid. We're going to go for a little ride together so let go, move it."


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N sorry about the long wait. We were in the middle of moving and then I could not find the notebook I wrote my stories in but I finally found it and so with out further ado the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters just this plot.

Chapter 2

James grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the parking lot. As we got closer I could see someone else leaning on the hood of his car. It was his buddy Mike.

"Dude what took you so long I told you to make it quick. What the hell why did you bring her with you?" he asked looking over at me with surprise on his face.

"I told you we were going to have fun today. Now open the fucking door if I let her go she'll try to run again."

"Fine just chill dude and toss me your keys so I can open them."

James tossed Mike the keys and pulled me over to the car as Mike was unlocking the back door. He then threw me in the car and slid in beside me.

"Get up front and drive to my house. Me and Isabella are going to have a little fun back here." he said as he leered at me.

"Alright, alright just calm down we'll be there in a little bit."

As Mike started driving I was trying to ignore the fact that James had his hand on my knee rubbing circles.

"So Bella ready to go have some fun together?" he said as his hand slid further up my thigh and he leaned closer to me. When I continued to ignore him he got pissed and pinched the inside of my thigh as hard as he could.

"Answer me you fucking bitch and I had better be able to hear you."

"Please James just let me go home."

"Oh I don't think so we are going to have fun together whether you want to or not."

After he said this he grabbed the back of my hair and when I gasped from the pain he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I did the first thing that came to mind and bit down as hard as I could.

"You fucking bitch." he said as he let go of my hair.

I did not know what would happened until I saw James lift his fist and punch me in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyers does

Chapter 3

My head rocked off the back of the seat from the force of the James punching me in the face. As I was lifting my head off of the seat I heard Mike ask James what the hell happened.

"Fucking bitch bit me."

"Maybe we should just let her go she looks scared enough"

"Hell no, now I really am going to hurt her. Keep driving."

"We're almost there anyway."

"Good my dad will kill me if I get blood in his car because of her stupid ass."

James grabbed my hair and yanked my head back hard. He then said if I bit him again that next time he would kill me. I was so frightened all I could do was nod my head yes.

"We're here man."

"Well then open the door, you fucking idiot."

Mike got out and opened the door on James side. James grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Mike asked James.

"WE'RE taking her into the house."

"What do you mean we. I only agreed to scare her not actually hurt her."

"Your going to be my lookout just in case someone comes by. Can't have anyone interrupting my and Bella's good time." As soon as those words left his mouth he leaned over to me and licked my face from my cheek to my ear. I tried very hard not to flinch while he did that.

James grabbed my hair causing me to cry out from the pain and drug me to the front door of the house. He told Mike to wait in the living room and drug me upstairs. He kicked open the first door that we came to and threw me across the room into the wall. I tried to brace myself for the impact with my arms but my head still hit the wall. I fell to the floor in a heap.

James stalked over to me and kicked me very hard in the back two or three times, I lost count it hurt so bad. He then picked me up and threw me on the bed so hard my body bounced back up off of it. I hoped that all he was going to do was beat me up. How wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 4

James stalked towards me like a hunter after its prey. I tried to jump off the bed but he grabbed me and shoved me back down. He forcefully unzipped my jacket and pulled it off then he undid the string at the top of my bikini and started biting my neck down to the top of my breast.

"Oh god, I have been wanting to do this for so long. Always walking around like no one can touch you just cause your old mans a cop, stupid bitch."

"James stop please." I sobbed "I'm sorry. I swear I wont tell anyone about this if you just let me go. I promise I'll forget all about it."

"I don't think so. I want to show you what happens when you purposefully piss me off."

"I don't know what your talking about I haven't ever said anything to you to make you mad. I hardly talk to anyone at school."

"Oh really, did you forget what you said in English Friday?" As he finished saying this I felt him bite down on my right nipple hard enough to draw a small amount of blood while he was pulling my swimsuit the rest of the way off my body.

After he took my swimsuit off he got on the bed with his legs on either side of mine and sat down so i could not get away. He started to unzip his pants and lifted his body a little to pull down his pants. I looked away disgusted that he was doing this I had never seen a naked man let alone had one so close. When I turned my head back around James was right in front of my face smirking at me. He sat back on the bed and pulled one of my legs up over his shoulder then he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in to me before i could even breath. I felt like i was being torn in half and screamed until i felt like i would go hoarse.

"Oh god, you are so tight." "Oh God." "Stop screaming you stupid bitch."

I did not stop screaming until he slapped my face to shut me up. After that I retreated into myself praying that he would end quickly.

What felt like hours later he finally got off me and through my swimsuit back at me. As I tried to move I put my hand down on a wet spot on the bed I lifted it to see what I touched and almost passed out, it was blood. I looked down at my leg and saw blood and semen there. I was in shock. I dressed quickly and was walking to the door when I felt someone grab my hair and pull me back.

"Remember bitch, tell anyone about this and I'll kill you."

I just nodded my head yes quickly and walked downstairs. Mike looked up as I walked past the living room. For some reason I did not understand he looked concerned. Mentally I scoffed at that because I knew that no one from school or in this town cared what happened to me besides my dad and my only friend, Rosalie Hale.

"Hey Bella do you need a ride back to your house?" Mike asked me quietly, while cautiously watching the stairs.

All I could do was slowly nod. I guess I was still in shock. We silently walked to the car and he drove me back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thanks to _**twilightlover1000**__ for your review._

Chapter 5

After Mike dropped me off in front of my house I ran into the house thanking god Charlie was down at La Push for the evening visiting with his friend, Billy Black. I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed Rose's number. It rang several times and then she answered.

"Hey Bella, what's up? I thought you were going down to the beach today."

"R-r-rose I-I need you to c-c-come over now please" I sob into the phone quietly.

"Hun what's wrong? You sound awful."

"I j-ju-just need you, please."

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just leave the door unlocked."

"Alright I w-wi-will."

I went back down stairs to unlock the door and then went up to the bathroom and started the shower. While the water was warming up I took of my swimsuit and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. There were numerous bruises on my back from where James had kicked me. There was a large knot on my forehead from when my head hit the wall. I also had blood on my face from where he punched and slapped me.

I stepped under the hot water and grabbed my body wash and a washcloth. I started scrubbing my skin paying close attention to anywhere James had touched me, but no matter how much I scrubbed I still felt dirty. As the water began to cool down I sunk down the shower wall and just started sobbing harder and harder. At some point I must have shut the water off without even realizing it, because I was still sitting in the shower shaking and crying when I heard Rosalie yell my name from downstairs.

I got up, wrapped a towel around myself and opened the bathroom door and tried to keep my voice steady enough to yell.

"I'm upstairs R-rose."

"Ok so what is the mat… oh my god Bella what happened to you?"

"H-h-he r-ra-raped m-me." I sobbed as she looked over the bruises on my back, which I had turned toward her.

"Oh Hun who raped you? Tell me and I'll go rip his balls off."

"I can't. He told me if I told anyone he would k-k-kill me."

"Ok then don't tell me who it was but you need to let me take you to the hospital so they can check and make sure your ok and then you need to go to the police."

"Oh no! I can't do either of those. I just want to go to bed and forget everything that happened today, please stay here with me."

"ok Hun I will. Lets just go to your room so you can try to sleep. I promise I will be here."

"Alright just don't leave. I don't want to be here alone yet and Charlie wont be home for awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

It has been four weeks since James raped me and the only person who I have told is Rosalie. I have a hard enough time dealing with seeing James everyday at school. Rosalie still doesn't know that he is the one who raped me and I am still terrified to tell.

Now I have a bigger problem to deal with. I think I might be getting the flu or something. For the past few days I have been waking up sick to my stomach and I am getting paler, which is really something because my skin was practically see-through before.

I was walking into the cafeteria beside Rose when a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I had to run to the girls bathroom quick before I threw up in the hall. I hoped that Rose did not notice my sudden absence but no luck.

"Bella are you in here?"

"Yeah Rose I'll be out in a little bit. I'm just not feeling well right now."

"How long have you been feeling sick Bella?"

"Just a few days, it's just the flu I'm sure."

"What if it's not just the flu? What if its something else? It's been like four weeks. Maybe your pregnant or something."

I groaned as I felt another wave of nausea come and dry heaved in the toilet. "Rose I'm not pregnant but just to prove it come with me after school and we'll go to the drug store and I'll get a test, ok."

"Alright I'll come with you, but if you are I want you to promise that you'll tell me whose kid it is."

"Fine if I am then I'll tell you, I promise."

I walked up to the sink and Rose handed me a piece of spearmint gum after I had rinsed out my mouth and washed my hands we left the bathroom and I walked to my next class, which was English.

As I sat down in my seat the teacher, Mrs. Collins, told us to turn to the table behind us and begin the group project we'd been assigned Friday. I took a deep breath, turned around and tried very hard not to look at the only two other people in my group, James and Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 7

After school Rose and I went to the local drugstore but she bought the pregnancy test since if I would've Charlie would have been told. We ran back to my old truck and I drove to my house.

Its been five minutes and I am so nervous. In a few seconds I am going to find out if I'm going to be a mom soon or not. Although that is not what I am scared about it's the fact that I agreed to tell Rose who raped me and I'm still terrified that he was dead serious with all his threats.

"Well times up" Rose said looking at my alarm clock.

I picked up the little stick and looked at the little plus sign. "I'm pregnant! Oh my god Rose I'm pregnant! What am I going to tell Charlie and Renee? I haven't even told them about the rape. What am I going to do?" I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Whoa calm down Hun, here is what your going to do. First you have to tell Charlie about what happened. Then you have to decide whether you want to keep it or not. I give you time to tell Charlie tonight but tomorrow I want to know who the bastard was who caused all of this."

"Alright I'll tell you before first period tomorrow. Meet me in the girls bathroom but make sure we're alone or I wont talk. I already know that I want to keep this baby he or she had nothing to do with what happened and I wont punish an innocent baby because of who its father is."

"Awww I get to be an auntie. I promise I will help you however I can."

"Thanks, but now I need to call my mom and tell her what happened and about the baby. Then I have to get dinner started so I'll see you at school. Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"No mom's letting me take her convertible. Bye Bella and don't worry everything will be fine."

"Bye Rose and thanks"

I decided to talk to Charlie before I called my mom since I knew he would be calmer. I fried some of the fish that were in the freezer and fixed some French fries to go with them. It was Charlie's favorite meal. Just as I was taking the fries out of the oven I heard Charlie come through the front door.

"I'm home Bells. Something smells good."

"Suppers done. Dad I need to talk to you about something." I said as I pulled out my chair and sat down.

"What's on your mind Bells? You hardly ever call me dad."

"Ok not I want you to stay calm and hear everything I have to say without interrupting me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure Bells. It can't be that bad."

I took a deep breath and without being to graphic began. "About four weeks ago I was walking to the beach when I ran into someone I knew from school and he hurt me really bad."

"What do you mean he hurt you? How did he hurt you and who is he?"

"Dad I asked you not to interrupt me." I sighed.

"Sorry Bells. I just don't understand what you mean. You can't just tell me that some guy hurt you and not explain."

"Dad, I was raped and before you ask no I wont tell you who it was, but there is more. I'm pregnant and I want to keep it"

"Ok I will support you for as long as you want me to but I still think I have a right to know who hurt my baby girl."

"I know. I just can't tell you. Not right now maybe I'll be able to sometime in the future but not now."

After that Charlie and me decided that all I should tell Renee was that I was pregnant and did not want to talk about the guy. Surprisingly she told me that if I did not have an abortion that I would be ruining my life and when I told her I couldn't do that she told me that she didn't want me to call her again until I came to my senses and got rid of that burden on my life. After I got off the phone with her I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only this plot

Chapter 8

The next morning I was waiting at my locker before first period when I saw Rose walking toward me with a determined look on her face and I knew that she wanted answers now. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom and after a quick check of the stalls near us began her interrogation.

"Alright first things first, what happened when you told your mom and dad about being raped and pregnant?"

"My dad was fine with it after I told him I wouldn't tell him who raped me. He said he would support me with whatever I choose to do. Renee on the other hand told me not to call her until I decided to get rid of the mistake and that I was ruining my life. Charlie and I decided not to tell her about the rape."

"Oh Hun I'm so sorry about your mom but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Now you will tell me who the son of a bitch is who raped you."

"Fine, but you have to swear not to do anything to him or say anything to anyone."

"Alright I swear."

"It was James. He raped me and this kid is his."

"Oh my god I can't believe he had the nerve to do something like that I should go castrate him in front of the entire school."

"NO! You promised Rose. He told me he would kill me remember and I don't just have me to think about now I have to stay safe for this baby."

"Fine but I think you should go to the cops as soon as you have the baby and press charges."

"I'll remember to do that then. Now I just want to be happy I'm going to be a mom."

Laurens pov

"Oh my god wait till I tell Tiffany this. I can't believe that little mouse is saying that James raped her, as if, I mean look at him long blond hair, blue eyes, gorgeous, and can have any girl in the school with just the snap of his finger, like he would really rape someone especially someone like her. I am so going to let everyone know what a little liar she is."

Bella's P.O.V.

As I was walking back to my locker before meeting Rose in the cafeteria I noticed a lot of people looking at me and whispering, but I just shrugged it off as nothing. As I was walking into the cafeteria I felt someone grab me by my hair and put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was then drug into an empty classroom and thrown to the floor.

"You really are a stupid bitch aren't you Bella?" James hissed in my ear as he pulled me up off the floor by my hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about James. I really don't." I gasped as I tried to get him to let go of my hair.

"Oh really? So you didn't tell your bitch of a friend that I raped you huh?" He just kept yanking my head back farther and farther as he was hissing in my ear. I was so scared I couldn't say anything, which he took as a yes because he threw me back down on the ground. I prayed that whoever heard Rose and I talking had not heard everything that was said. No such luck.

"Are you going to speak or do you want me to hurt you more." he hissed. I realized he was being quiet so no one would know we were in there.

"James please I'm sorry. I swear she was the only one I've said anything to."

"Not anymore now the whole school thinks I'm some fucking bastard and that I got you pregnant. Well you better get rid of it. If you don't then I will along with you. You just had to run your mouth." After he said that he hauled me up to my feet and threw me into one of the desks. I twisted just in time to hit it with my back instead of my stomach. The pain was excruciating and I blacked out.

When I came to Rose was kneeling next to me saying my name and asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine Rose I just blacked out for a minute."

"A minute! Bella I've been looking for you for a half-hour. Lunch is already over."

"Oh! I have to get to English. Help me up."

After Rose helped me up I went to my English classroom. I was mentally preparing myself for working alone with James and Mike again when the door to the room opened and the most beautiful looking boy I had ever seen walked in and handed Mrs. Collins a slip of paper. As she introduced him to the rest of the class our gazes met and I could feel myself blush. Before I knew what happened he was pulling out the chair beside me and sitting down.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" he asked looking right at me.

Before I could answer James kicked me under the table and when I looked up at him he was glaring at me and dragging his hand across his throat in a slashing motion. He then wretch across the desk and held out his hand to Edward who was still waiting for my answer.

"Hey man names James and this is Mike that is Bella but we all call her Mouse."

"Well hello, why do you call her mouse? That doesn't seem very polite."

James sneered at me and my hand automatically went to my stomach while I prayed he wasn't paying that close attention to me.

"Why don't you say hi Bella? It's not nice to ignore people when they ask you something."

"Hello I'm Bella." I said very quietly.

"See that's why we call her mouse she never talks loud enough so you can hear her. Isn't that right Bella."

"Yes James." I quietly answered.

As the bell rang I tried to get up and leave class quickly but being me I tripped over the chair legs. I was bracing myself for the inevitable collision with the floor, but it never came. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and steady me back onto my feet.

"Bella that name suits you. Did you know it means beautiful in Italian?"

"Yeah I guess my parents have a weird sense of humor." I looked past Edwards shoulder as he was talking to me and saw James and his group of friends staring at me and laughing, before we got a chance to have a long conversation Tiffany walked over to us and began talking to Edward like I wasn't even there.

Tiffany's POV

I was staring at James and marveling at how gorgeous he is when the door opened and in walked a boy who could take me anytime anywhere he wanted. He was like a god, bronze hair, emerald green eyes you could get lost in, and boy was he built. As the teacher was telling him where to sit, which hello was so obvious the only chair available was by that lying bitch, Bella. To think that she had the nerve to say that James raped her and now she's going to have his kid. I so don't think so. Class drug on forever I mean who cares that some old dead guy wrote a story about a killer sealing his victim in a wall so gross. Finally the bell rang and I decided that I would find out from James a little about the new kid.

"Hey James hunny who's the new kid?" I asked as I pressed up against him. I guess my tactic work cause I could feel him on me leg. I was surprised he responded that quickly to me but then just shrugged it off as a good thing.

"His names Edward Cullen. Him and his family just moved here from Alaska or something like that. I don't like him. He keeps staring at Bella."

"So what? Can you believe she actually thinks you would stoop so low as to sleep with her?" I laughed but I quickly became pissed when he just glared at Bella and ignored me.

"I'm going to talk to him and invite him to the party this weekend."

"Do whatever the hell you want. I could care fucking less."

How dare he talk like that to me. I'll show him staring at that fucking freak all the time. I walked up to Edward and shoved Bella out of the way so I could talk to him.

"Hey Edward right? My names Tiffany I'm having a party at my house this weekend you should so come it would help you get associated with the right people."

"A-okay sure can Bella come with me?"

I looked over my shoulder and sneered at Bella. "I don't think she would fit in with the people who would be there. Take my advice and stay away from her she is a lying fucking bitch."

Just then I glared at her because she was about to say something to me, the nerve of that bitch. James walked passed us then and whispered something in her ear to which she just nodded quickly and left the room. 

I don't know what's going on in my school but you can be damn sure I'm going to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did Edward would be captive in my closet.

A/N: I have had over 200 hits J but only 1 review L. Come on people if you read leave me a review. This is my first fan fiction and I want to know if it is any good.

Chapter 8

As I was listening to Tiffany talk to Edward I noticed James walking toward us. I was trying to ignore him when I heard Tiffany telling Edward that I was a lying bitch. As I was about to tell her that I wasn't lying James walked by.

"Remember bitch, take care of the problem or I'll kill you." he hissed in my ear.

I swallowed very hard and basically ran from the room. I wasn't paying attention to who was around me and I ran into someone so hard I fell back and landed on my butt. As I was struggling to get up I heard a booming laugh from above me and someone stuck their hand out to help me up off the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you." An extremely tall boy said to me.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Hello Bella nice to meet you, names Emmett Cullen and this is my sister Alice." That was when I noticed a short girl that was practically vibrating beside him.

"Hello I'm sorry I didn't see you before."

"Oh that's ok you looked like you were kind of distracted by something. My names Alice Cullen and I just know that we're going to be great friends. We should go shopping soon I just love shopping." I swear she said all of this in only one breath.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Rosalie heading our way and let out a sigh of relief. I ran over to her grabbed her arm and pulled her in the girls' bathroom.

"Rose oh god I need your help."

"Alright what happened? I just talked to you not even an hour ago."

"Remember how you found me in that empty classroom on the floor?"

"Well yeah you had me so scared."

"Someone overheard us talking this morning and told everyone about James and he found me before lunch and beat me up and told me if I don't get rid of the baby he'll kill me."

"I'd like to see him try something like that. He will not force you to do anything to that baby. Now you really do need to go to the cops. You don't have to go to your dad we can go to the state cops in Porte Angeles if you want."

"I don't know Rose. I'm really scared about what he will do."

"Bells he can't do anything to you or the baby when he is in jail. Just go press charges please. It will give you some closure."

"Alright after school we'll go to the state police and I'll press charges but now I have to go to art. I'll see you later." I yelled as I started walking to art.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N sorry for the long wait I couldn't decide where I wanted this story to go. Now I have a pretty good idea.

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

Chapter 10

When I walked into art I noticed a lot of people glaring at me. I turned to go to my seat and saw Alice talking to Lauren. As I got closer I could hear part of their conversation.

"Yeah well I'm telling you that if you want to get along here don't talk to her."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't I talk to her? She seemed nice enough."

"Because she is a lying little slut who will do anything for attention. She gets herself pregnant and then tries to say that the football captain raped her just so she won't get in trouble."

As I heard those words come out of Lauren's mouth something in me snapped and I started yelling. Everything I had been holding in for a month came spewing out of my mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LAUREN. I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONE CALLING ME A LIAR. I WAS RAPED AND IT WAS THE ONE AND ONLY TIME I HAD EVER BEEN WITH SOMEONE. YOU MAY THINK THAT JUST CAUSE IT WAS WITH JAMES THAT I WANTED IT BECAUSE YOU DID BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I DID NOT WANT TO. FOR YOUR INFORMATION THAT IS RAPE."

"Whatever Mouse. Nothing you say is going to convince anyone that you were raped."

"Yeah well I have a message for you to give to dear old James. Tell him I'm sick of being scared of him and he can go rot in hell for all I care. I'm not getting rid of MY baby. Now move your skank ass 'cause I want to sit down my back is killing me from James' latest attack. If you don't believe me I can show you the bruises from where he threw me into a desk."

She just sneered at me and ran off to her seat across the room and I turned to see Alice staring at me.

"Sorry I just overheard what she said and kind of blew up. I'll understand if you want to trade seats with someone else."

"Oh no, I still want to sit here. I was just going to tell her off when you started yelling. So is it true. Were you raped and having a baby?"

"First thanks for still wanting to sit here. Yeah I'm pregnant and yeah I was raped. I can't believe I said all that to her. I usually just take what ever people say and not talk back."

"So what was so different about this time?

"I've just been going through a lot lately. Wait a minute your last name is Cullen right? Are you related to Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah he's my brother. Why? Have you met him already?"

"Yeah he's one of my partners in English."

We had to stop talking when the teacher called role and then we were given the assignment to create a self portrait to be turned in at the end of the week.

As we were leaving the classroom I saw Lauren leaning against James and whispering in his ear. I barely contained my fear as I saw the anger in his eyes when he looked up and saw me. I hurried to get to my next class happy that it was my last class of the day.

When I got to biology I took my usual seat until I heard the chair next to me pull out and looked up to see…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 11

I heard the chair beside me move and looked up to see… Edward. I could not believe that he was in two of my classes.

"Hi Bella you don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Oh no I don't mind. I just figured you would want to sit over with Tiffany and her group of friends. You do know they won't accept you if you talk to me."

"Yeah I know and I don't care. That James guy cornered me after class and told me to stay away from you or else but I'm not listening obviously. He seems very possessive of you. This is just my opinion but maybe you should think about dumping him. That can…"

"Whoa hold on what? James and I aren't together. I would never be with someone like him willingly."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that he told me you were 'his property' and if I wanted to keep my pretty boy face to stay away from you. I just assumed that meant you were his girlfriend or something."

"NO I'm not his girlfriend."

We could not continue our discussion because Mr. Banner walked in and began class. Surprisingly Edward was really good at biology. It was nice to actually work together with someone who knew what they were doing.

_**Brringggggg**_

"Alright class your homework is to read chapter 10 and answer the review questions at the end. Remember test on Friday. Have a good weekend."

As I was gathering my stuff to head out to my car and wait for Rose I noticed Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Yes Edward was there something you needed."

"Uh yeah I was wondering if sometime we could get together to work on that project for English. I don't really understand what we're supposed to be doing since today is my first day."

"Sure how about tomorrow. I have something I'm doing tonight but I'm free tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow will be fine. How about we meet here and then go to the library or something."

"That will work. How about we meet at 11 tomorrow morning." I saw Rose by my truck waving frantically at me to hurry up. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 11. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. Have fun tonight and see you tomorrow at 11."

As I was walking across the parking lot I realized that while I was talking to Edward I had completely forgotten to go to my locker and get the rest of my books. I yelled to Rose I would be right back and ran back into the building.

As I was shutting my locker something slammed my face into it really hard. I couldn't turn around because whoever it was holding the back of my head.

"So your not scared of me huh Mouse? How bout we correct that situation." He started to run his hand across my butt and lifted my shirt up so he could see the bruises that had formed from when he had thrown me into the desk. "Oh Bella does this hurt. You really should have kept your mouth shut." I gagged when I felt his tongue on my bare skin.

He took his hand off my head and turned me around so I could see his smirking face. When I turned my head he grabbed my chin with one of his hands, turned my face back around, and forcefully kissed me. When he finally let go I could feel his hand on my stomach caressing it.

"You know I think I might want you to keep this kid. It will just prove to everyone that you are mine."

"No James I'm not yours and I'll never be yours. You fucking raped me and your sorry ass is going to go to jail." I screamed as I saw the principle running toward us.

"_Mr. Thompson you will let go of Miss Swan this instant. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in this school at all."_

As James let go of me I ran as fast as I could toward the parking lot. Rose was just opening the door of my truck when I jumped in the passenger seat shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry for the wait I was stuck.

Disclaimer I don't own twilight or its characters.

Chapter 12

Edwards pov (this starts from before he walks into English on.)

As I was about to open the door to my first class I looked down the hall and waved bye to my twin sister, Alice.

When I walked in the teacher was in the middle of a lecture on Edgar Allen Poe. She, along with everyone else, looked at me as the door shut.

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Collins?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Edward Cullen. I just started today."

"Ok you can go sit in that empty seat over by Isabella Swan."

I looked where she was pointing and saw a thin girl with long brown hair sitting with two guys. She was looking at her desk. I don't even think she knew the lecture had ended. When she heard her name she looked up and I saw her blush. I could not stop staring at her she had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She blushed while the teacher was introducing me.

I walked over to her and asked if I could sit in the seat next to her. She looked up at me and nodded with that cute blush still on her cheeks. When I introduced my self to her she did not answer me but she did jerk like her leg hurt. Then the guy sitting across from her introduced himself and started talking to me while glaring at her. The rest of class was spent working with James, who was the guy who first talked to me, and Mike. Bella hardly ever looked up or said anything.

When the bell rang she got out of her seat so quickly she almost hit the floor. Before I knew what happened I had caught her and was telling her that her name meant beautiful in Italian. She looked at me and said her parents must have had a weird sense of humor. I did not understand what she was talking about in my opinion she was very beautiful. She looked over my shoulder and looked back at me like she was going to say something else when someone pushed her away and started talking. Her name was tiffany and she invited me to some party. When I asked her if Bella could come she told me she was a lying bitch and to stay away from her. Bella looked like she was going to say something as James walked passed and whispered something in her ear. She looked scared for a minute and nodded then left the room.

"Tiffany right?" I asked her with a confused look.

"Yeah that's right and you're Edward. Do you mind if I call you Eddie? It is so much cuter than Edward."

"Actually I do mind. I also don't like how you just shoved Bella out of the way like that we were having a discussion and it was very rude of you to interrupt. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my next class."

She turned and walked off in a huff. As I was walking to the gym for my next class James walked up to me and shoved me into the wall.

"Listen here pretty boy, you can hit on any of the skanks in this school but Bella's mine so leave her the fuck alone. If I find out you so much as looked at her I will fuck up that pretty face of yours." Then he just walked away.

When gym was over I looked at my schedule and smiled relieved finally a class I enjoyed. As I walked into the biology room my smile just grew. There was Bella with an empty seat next to her. When I pulled out the chair she smiled at me and we started talking until class started.

I found out that she and James were not together. I don't understand why he threatened me like that if their not but I'm not going to dwell on it. When the bell rang to release the class I stayed back to ask her if we could get together to work on the English assignment and was thrilled when she said yes. We made plans as we were walking to the parking lot.

I found Alice leaning against my car waiting to go home.

"Hey Tink have a nice first day?"

"Edward I told you not to call me that. It is not my fault I'm short. As a matter of fact I did have a nice day. I met someone I could be really good friends with."

"Well that's good. Where the hell is Emmett?"

"Oh he's over talking to that leggy blonde. See that one leaning against that convertible next to that old truck."

"Ok well get in and I'll go get him. Mom said he still hasn't unpacked anything and she really doesn't want to know what he has in some of the boxes he marked personal so he is supposed to unpack them when he gets home."

I walked over to tell Emmett we were leaving when I heard Bella yell at someone named Rose that she forgot her books and would be another minute. Since the blonde held up her hand to say she heard I assumed that she was Rose.

"Hey Em mom wants you home right after school to unpack remember. She said she's not touching your personal boxes."

"Alright Dude. Ed this is Rose. She is in my math class."

I turned to the blonde and held out my hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm EDWARD nice to meet you Rose. Well I'll see you at home Em just make sure you get that done before mom gets home from her job."

As Alice and I were driving back to the house I asked her about her day.

"So Ali who is this girl you are so sure is going to be your bestest friend?"

"Well her name is Bella and Em literally ran her over in the hall during one of the breaks. Then I sat by her in Art. She had a run-in with this girl named Lauren before class started because she overheard Lauren telling me to stay away from her because she made up some lie about this guy named James and said he raped her just so she would not get in trouble for sleeping around. But then Bella told Lauren off and we got to talking about things after she accepted that I did not want to move to another seat. I'm going to ask mom and dad if I can invite her over to the house once I get my stuff put away."

This actually made the way Bella acted around James make sense. She was scared of him because he raped her. I wonder if she would accept an invite to come over to the house instead of study at the library.

"Well how about we ask mom and dad if Bella can come over tomorrow and then you can go with me when I go to meet her in the morning."

"Edward why are you meeting Bella tomorrow morning?"

"She is going to help me with the project on Edgar Allen Poe we are doing in English."

"Oh boy I hope they say she can come over. Then we can get to know her better. But why didn't you make plans to get together to study after school?"

"She had something she was doing after school."

When we got to the house she jumped out of the car and ran all the way up to her room. I just stood there shaking my head and laughing. We may be twins but I have no idea where she gets all her energy from.

Ten minutes later I was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on when I heard the front door open and booming footsteps running up the stairs. _Ah Emmett's home hope he gets unpacked soon cause mom is due home any minute._ I walked into the room where my piano was and was sitting down to play just as I heard muffled cursing coming from Emmett's room and saw mom's Pontiac pull in the drive.

I got up to answer the door since mom's hands were full of materials and fabric from her job.

"Thank you so much hun. Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yeah mom, you know me schools easy."

"That's nice. Just let me put these in my office and I want to hear all about it."

I helped her put away the materials and then proceeded to tell her all about my first day, leaving out the part about James threatening me.

"Mom i was wondering if one of the people from my English group could come over tomorrow and help me get caught up with the assignment?"

"oh of course someone can. I am so glad you are making friends with new people. I'm going to get supper started can you go tell Alice and Emmett to come help set the table your father should be home soon."

As i walked upstairs i kept thinking how i could not wait for tomorrow to get here and i hope Bella agrees to come over.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

A/N sorry this took so long but I have been waiting for five reviews from the last chapter but only got four. Come on people you can do better than that. If you read then review it makes me happy to read them. This chapter is what is happening to Bella while Edward is at home. So basically it picks up after she ran away from James in school. The police in this story are not going to act like cops should. They are going to assume that she is a scorned lover who is crying rape. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that.

Chapter 13

It wasn't until after I jumped in the car and Rose started driving to the highway to take us to Porte Angeles I remembered that Rose had driven her mom's convertible to school.

"Rose won't you get in trouble with your mom for leaving the convertible at school while we go to the state police."

"No I called her when we were still in school. Jasper is supposed to pick it up when he goes in to talk to the principle about transferring back to Forks."

"Oh that's right Jas is moving back isn't he. I bet your mom is happy about that. How is he dealing with everything?"

"If by everything you mean the fact that the only parent he has had since he was 10 has decided he wants to pretend he doesn't exist now that he has a new wife and child, he's fine."

"That's so sad. I can't believe after all the fighting to get Jas from your mom when they divorced that he would just not want him any more. I don't know if I could cope with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah well I've always known my dad was a bastard. I just wish Jas had never figured it out. Enough talking about Jas. What in the hell happened back there? One minute you were going to get your books the next you're running to the car shaking and crying."

"Well I got so distracted talking to Edward I forgot to go by my locker to get my books. That is what I yelled at you. Well as I was closing my locker James slammed my face into it then he lifted my shirt and licked one of the bruises on my back. He then told me that he would let me keep the baby because it would show everyone I belonged to him."

"OH HELL NO HE DIDN'T FUCKING SAY THAT SHIT TO YOU." Rose screamed as she slammed on the brakes, luckily there were no cars behind us. "These cops had better do everything in their power to arrest that little fucker or I will hunt his fucking ass down and cut off his favorite appendage."

After about half an hour we finally arrived at the police station. I had Rose stay in the truck so I could talk to the cops alone.

"Good evening welcome to the Porte Angeles police department. What can I assist you with today?"

"I would like to speak with someone about reporting a rape."

"Oh dear. Ok go through this door and then take a right and sit in the waiting area. I will call an officer to come speak with you shortly."

"Thank you."

After I had been sitting there 15 minutes an officer finally came to speak to me.

"Hello I am officer David. How can I help you Miss?"

"Bella Swan, and I would like to report a rape."

"Ok ma'am when did this alleged rape occur?"

"A month ago."

"Why if you were allegedly raped a month ago are you just reporting it?"

"I was scared the man who raped me threatened to kill me if I reported it."

"I see, and now your not scared anymore. Is that right?"

"No I'm still scared but I need him arrested so he won't harm me or the baby."

"Oh I see, so you are now reporting an alleged rape because you are pregnant. Do I have the facts right so far?"

"Yes sir now can you please do your job and go arrest James Thompson for raping me."

"Now you listen here girly, don't tell me what I will and won't do. I am going to tell you what I think of what you have told me. You slept with this James person and when you found out you were pregnant decided to cry rape. I am not going to ruin some boys life because of a vindictive little twat like you crying rape just 'cause you got knocked up. Now get the hell out of here before I have you arrested for trying to file a false police report."

I ran out of the station and refused to tell Rose what happened.

When we finally got back to Forks I dropped her off at her house and thanked her for her support today. I was driving home when my phone went off I looked at the caller id and saw it was Edward. I smiled and answered it.

_Hello Edward what do you want?_

_Oh hey Bella I was just wondering if maybe instead of going to the library tomorrow to study if you wouldn't mind coming to my house instead. _

_Oh no I don't mind just tell me where you live and I'll be there around noon tomorrow._

_Ok do you know that big white house outside of town on the way to the beach. That's where we live._

_Yeah I know the house. I'll be there tomorrow. Do I need to bring my books or do you have everything._

As we were talking on the phone I was getting out of my truck to go in when some thing hit me hard in the back and I fell to the drive on my knees.

_BELLA, BELLA ARE YOU THERE WHAT HAPPENED?_

_Bella can't come to the phone right now she and I need to have a little discussion._

I looked up just as James threw my cell on the ground and it shattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I am in no way making any money from this story.

Chapter 14

I looked down at my shattered cell and tried to crawl away from James but I could hardly move.

"Hey bitch, miss me?"

I refused to look at him so I closed my eyes and tried to think of a quick way to get away from him. _oh god I can't remember any of the self defense moves Charlie tried to teach me. I am so screwed._

"Aw, come on Mouse. I know you missed me. Well you don't have to anymore, Daddies here. Now show me how much you missed me." After he said that he squeezed my chin so hard that I gasped from the pain and the next thing I know he had his tongue in my mouth.

I tried pushing against his chest but he just grabbed my butt and crushed my lower body to his and the shock of feeling his erection stilled my movements. He took that as permission to continue.

The next thing I know is that he has me turned around so my back is to his chest and is hissing in my ear to open the damn door or I won't like the consequences. I open the door and walk in really quickly trying to get in before James. This doesn't work out to well because of the fact he had his arm across my shoulder and came in right behind me and slammed the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella that was very stupid of you. Now I'll have to punish you for not being very nice. I really hoped that we could discuss this," he started chuckling "oh who am I kidding I hoped you would fuck up because I've been sitting across the street waiting for you for two fucking hours just to explain this to you."

Since I had turned around when he slammed the door I was looking right at him as I backed up until I hit the wall. As soon as my back hit the wall my head flew back into it. I would have fallen if he had not chosen that moment to grab my arms as hard as he could and start shaking me. I was so dazed I could barely make out what he was saying until he got right in my face and started screaming.

"DO YOU HERE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH. WHEN WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL MONDAY YOU ARE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE YOU LIED AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO TELL THAT FUCKING DYKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH TO LEAVE YOU THE HELL ALONE AND THAT YOU NEVER WANT TO TALK TO HER AGAIN. IF I EVER FIND YOU TALKING TO HER AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"What no I won't do that and you can't make me do that. I meant what I said today I'm through being scared of you." I said trying to get up out of the floor where I had landed when he let go of me while he was yelling.

He started kicking me and I curled up into a ball to try and protect the baby.

"James please stop your hurting me and the baby."

"OH I'M NOT DONE YET YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE FUCKIN SHIT OR I WOULD AND NOW I WILL."

He took my arms and forced them above my head and twisted me until I was laying on my back with my arms above me and my legs straight out. Then he sat on my legs and pulled back his hand to punch me. I knew he was aiming for my stomach so I screamed out. "Ok James I'll do what you said just don't hurt the baby, please."

He lowered his fist and brought his hand up to my face and as he was sneering at me slapped me across the face.

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually. You just do everything your told and that little baby stays safe and sound. If not, well you know what'll happen."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters.

A/N this is going to be the last chapter for a while unless I get at least five reviews for this. Reviews give me motivation to continue.

Chapter 15

As soon as James left I ran to the phone as fast as I could to call Rose so she would come and get me.

*phone call Bella in italics. Jasper in bold.

**hello Hale residents. Jasper speaking. Who is this?**

_Jasper it's Bella. Is Rose there? I need to talk to her._

**oh hey Bells. No she's not here right now. After you dropped her off she got a call from some dude and took off. Is there anything I can help you with?**

_Yeah there is. Do you think you can drive me somewhere? I dropped my keys when I got home and can't seem to find them anywhere._

**Sure babe just let me get my keys and helmet…**

_NO! I can't get on your bike._

**What why not? You never used to mind it. If your scared I promise I'll go the speed limit.**

_No it's not that. Oh God, did Rose mention anything about me lately?_

**No why? Did you break something again?**

_No ass, I have not broken anything. Jasper I'm expecting._

**Okay like what are you waiting on a package or something?**

_No… well yeah I suppose you could say I'm waiting on a package that will arrive in seven or eight months._

**okay so why would it take you so long for this package to get there? What the hell are you using? The Pony Express?**

_No you really are slow sometimes. I'm pregnant._

**Whoa like with a baby?**

_No with an elephant. Yes with a baby and I need to go see the dad about it. So can you just borrow your moms car or something and come pick me up._

**Yeah sure hold on. **I could hear him asking his mom if he could borrow her car. **okay I'll be there in five.**

_thanks Jas. See you then._

I limped to the downstairs bathroom and lifted my shirt. My entire back was one giant black and blue mark. I had a swollen eye, which I just knew would be black by morning, a split lip, some swelling on the back of my head and finger shaped bruises on my arms.

As I was opening the medicine cabinet to get out my cover-up so I could try to avoid some of the questions I was sure Jasper was going to ask I heard a car pull up in the drive and honking. I ran out as fast as I could and tried to get in his car without looking at him. Hopefully he would not see my face.

"**hey bells Holy Shit what the hell happened to you?"**

"_I really don't want to talk about it right now so please don't ask. I really would appreciate it please."_

"**ok ok so where do you need to go?"**

"_I need to go to that big white house on the edge of town. Can you please take me there."_

"**you mean the old Jefferson house. Yeah sure I can take you there." **

"_thanks Jas you're a life saver."_

It took us about ten minutes to get to Edwards house and the whole time there I was practicing what I was going to have to say to explain that I could not help him anymore and I wanted him to stay away from me. _man this is going to be difficult I am not the best liar in the world._

When we pulled in the front door of the house flew open and Rose ran out.

"Jasper, Bella what are you doing here?"

"Calm down sis I gave Bells a ride here something happened to her keys so she called to talk to you and asked me to bring her here when you weren't there."

"Ok ok so what did you ne… OH MY GOD BELLA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She yelled as soon as she got a good look at my face.

"Rose can you please keep it down my head is pounding and your yelling is not helping. I need to speak to you and Edward."

"Ok sorry for yelling but you did not look like that an hour ago when you dropped me off."

Just then someone ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella thank god your ok. Edward told me that someone hurt you while you were on the phone with him. He's been pacing for the past hour. Our mom is inside trying to get him to calm down."

"Alice do you think you could show me where he is please."

"Sure just follow me."

I followed her in the house keeping my head down and not talking. When we walked in the house I could hear Edward in the next room.

"I don't care if she hasn't called to ask for help. I have to get over there to make sure she's ok."

"Edward sweetie you need to calm down. I'm sure that she'll be fine. Maybe you misunderstood what you heard."

"No I didn't Mom. Someone hurt her while she was on the ph…"

Just then Edward and a woman who I can only assume was his mom walked into the hallway where Alice and I were standing.

"Oh my god Bella are you alright? I was so worried about you. What are you doing here?"

When I looked up I heard two sharp intakes of breath and then I saw a hand coming toward my face and flinched. I felt someone trace the swelling of my eye. When I tried to pull away so I wouldn't start crying Edward leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my swollen eye. He then ran his hand gently over my cheek to get rid of the tears I hadn't even noticed.

"Bella sweetie don't cry. Everything's ok I promise."

"Edward you can't promise me something like that. I know it's not true. Nothing is ok."

We were so lost in our own little world that I did not notice Rose come in followed by Jasper.

"Alright Bells what did you need to talk to me and Edward about."

"Well it's kind of private can we go somewhere and talk with out be disturbed."

"Oh of course follow me. We can go in the living room. Alice go help mom with supper. Tell her to add a plate Bella's staying to have supper with us."

As soon as he said that I started to tell her that wasn't necessary Edward gave me a don't-even-think-about-saying-no look and instead I just said thank you as he lead the three of us into the living room.

"Ok Bella what's going on. What the hell happened to your face in the hour after you dropped me off?"

"Rose please sit down and stopped pacing your making me more jumpy than I already am."

"Sorry Bells I just don't like not knowing what happened to you. Your more than my best friend your like my sister."

"I know and I hope that even after this talk you feel the same way. Just know that I will never stop viewing you as a friend and sister. I love you Rose. Ok here goes nothing; Monday at school I need you two to leave me alone and not talk to, look at, or sit by me anymore."

After I said that I tried to run out of the living room but I was stopped by one of them pulling me to them. When my back hit their chest, which I noticed was hard and sculpted with no boobs so I knew it was Edward, I screamed from the pain of the impact on my bruised back.

The next thing I knew was only blackness.

A/n read and review no new chapter unless i get at least 4 reviews for this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor am I making any money off of this story.

A/N wow thanks for the reviews and favorites/story alerts. I was so ecstatic to read them.

Chapter 16

I smelled something awful and opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded on all sides with the Cullens, Rosalie and Jasper all looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scare anyone I guess my back hurts worse than I thought."

Rose snorted and said, "well of course it hurts you were slammed into a fucking locker today. Anyone's back would hurt after what that ass did to you today." _you have no idea how right you are Rose._

"I really am sorry. I don't think I should be here right now. Please just listen to me about school." I begged looking over at Rose and Edward.

Edward looked like he wanted to kill someone. _Oh yeah he did not know about the locker thing. Guess I should explain everything before I leave so they can try to understand._

"Ok I am going to explain everything to you both but first you have to swear to me you will let me leave after."

Rose snorted again "nice try Bella but no can do now talk" she said as she took a seat on the couch and Edward sat in one of the chairs.

"Well Edward doesn't know what happened in school so I will start with that since you know the some. After you asked me for help with the project in English I was not paying attention and when we got to the parking lot I realized I had not went to my locker so I yelled at Rose and told her I needed to go back to my locker. When I was shutting my locker to leave James slammed me into it. Then he lifted my shirt and licked the bruise he had left there earlier that day. He then turned me around, kissed me and told me that he would let me keep the baby because it would prove to everyone that I was his." Edward looked like he was restraining himself from committing murder. "Now here is what happened at the police station while you waited in the car for me Rose. I went in and sat for about ten minutes to have some asshole cop call me a liar and tell me that I had wanted what happened to happen and that if I did not leave he would have ME arrested." I could tell Rose wanted to go get that cops balls and hang them from her review mirror.

"Ok Bells I am sorry to interrupt but what does that have to do with never talking to you in school?"

I looked at Edward knowing he knew who had talked to him on my phone but he just looked back at me expecting an answer.

"When I got back home James was waiting for me and long story short he beat the shit out of me and told me if I ever talked to you again he would kill the baby. I can't let him do that." I started crying so hard I could not catch my breath.

"Bella you need to calm down your hyperventilating and this stress is not good for you or the baby. Please calm down sweetie."

I felt someone try to touch my back and flinched, unfortunately they noticed this time. I felt my shirt being lifted and heard the sharp intakes of breath from behind me. I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and his mom all staring at my bare back.

"I'm sorry I told you both everything now I really need to go. Charlie might have come home early and I didn't leave him a note."

"Bells we both know that Charlie went to Phoenix to try to talk to your mom about getting some of your stuff out of her house so no one is there right now and I for one am not letting you go back there alone. He could be waiting for you."

"Bella I know you don't really know us well sweetie but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. My husband will be home soon and I will explain the situation to him and if you feel comfortable enough maybe you can let him look at your bruises and cuts. He is a doctor so he knows what he is doing."

"Thank you but I really don't want to intrude on you like that. You just moved here I am sure you don't want to have a stranger stay with you."

"Nonsense you and Alice seem to be friends so you three girls can stay for a sleep over and we can all get to know each other."

"Oh please Bella! I am so surrounded by boys all the time I need some girls around. Please Please Please." Alice said jumping around until Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and blushed the deepest red I had ever seen.

"Ok if your dad says its fine. Let me go call Charlie and let him know."

**Hello chief swan speaking.**

Hey dad

**Hey bells what did you need?**

well there is a new family in town and I was wondering if I could stay at their house for a while to spend time with their daughter, Alice.

**I don't know bells. Don't they want some privacy for a while?**

I asked that just to be sure and their mom said it was fine. It was actually her idea.

**Well in that case sure. I am still trying to talk to your mother you know how stubborn she can be but I think I should be back in a few days. Love you**

Thanks dad love you too.

End call

"Why didn't you tell him about James?" I jumped when I heard Edward ask that.

"He is stressed enough dealing with my mother. I don't want to add on to it by telling him something he can do nothing about. Does your mom know about the baby?"

"Yeah she walked into the room just as you started hyperventilating."

"Oh well I suppose everyone will know in a few months anyway. I just wish I knew someway I could still be friends with you and protect the baby at the same time."

"Well how about you avoid James and stay with at least one of us at all times."

"I have been trying to avoid him since the rape and you can see how that has worked out. Got any other suggestions?"

"How about you get with someone else and they protect you?"

"Oh yeah because the boys in school are just lining up to get with me."

"Well maybe this boy would."

A/N sorry for the long wait. To everyone who reviewed thank you. Now no new chapter until I get at least five reviews for this one. So hit the review button.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I am changing the timeline in this story to Bella being 5 months along instead of only one month like I originally had it. She was hiding the baby bump with baggy shirts and hoodies. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I started school and got a job so it is hard to make the time to write. I promise to update more often.

Last chapter Edward had just told Bella that he would be with her and protect her from James. This is where the story picks up in Bella pov.

"That is really sweet of you Edward, but I won't let you and your family get involved in this mess." I said as I turned to go back to the living room.

As I walked past him he grabbed a hold of my wrist and when I looked up at his startling emerald eyes he said "Bella I have been involved in this since the moment we met. I feel this need to keep you both safe, please let me do this."

All I could do was nod my head while he took my hand and led back into the living room.

Immediately we were bombarded by Alice trying to drag me away, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Well did you get permission to stay?" before I could even attempt to answer she continued, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter if you can stay or not. I'm not letting you leave tonight, especially if it's not safe at your house."

"Alice slowdown, your overwhelming her and that's the last thing she needs right now." Edward said as he sat down on the sofa beside me and took my hand again.

"Edward I'm fine" I turned to Alice to answer her question "yes I got permission to stay over." I cringed as Alice let out the loudest screech I had ever heard.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited that you are staying. We are going to have so much fun" she said trying to once again pull me away from Edward.

"Alice slow down. I would love to do everything you have planned but I need to have your dad look at the damage James did and make sure the baby and I are ok. As soon as he gives us a clean bill of health I will let you play Bella Barbie, deal."

"Oh I am so so sorry, in my excitement I forgot why you came here. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

"Of course Alice, even though there is nothing to forgive you for, you were just excited. Forgive me for trying to make you guys leave me alone."

"Silly Bella, you should have known even before you got here that was never going to happen." I winced slightly as she pulled me in for a hug and Edward noticed it.

"Alice you need to let Bella rest until dad gets home. Why don't you go outside and visit with Rose and her brother, Jackson."

"Edward his name is Jasper and I doubt he even noticed me." she sighed miserably.

" Alice I have know Jasper a long time and I can assure you he noticed you. He is just a little shy around girls. I know that if you go talk to him he would really like it. Who knows maybe you two will have some classes together Monday. Besides that I bet he is just standing around outside while Rose flirts with your brother."

"Do you really think so Bella. Oh he is so handsome with his blonde hair and light blue eyes" I winced thinking about James and did not even notice her leaving the room.

"Man am I glad she left, now I want you to lay down here until dad can check you out. Bella did you hear me?"

"What? Oh yeah that is a great idea. I am so tired and my head is killing me where I hit the wall. Just wake me up when your dad gets home" I said as my eyelids started drooping.

"Woah Bella you need to try and stay awake. You could have a concussion. I need you to try and stay awake for me. Just keep talking to me. Tell me what you are going to do about the baby."

"I'm going to keep it and my dad is going to help me take care of the baby so I can stay in school. Oh Edward I am so scared that James will hurt me and this baby when he finds out I came here to you. Oh god he may try to hurt you or Alice. I can't let either of you get hurt because of me. I really need to go so no one gets hurt."

Edward quickly realized what was going on and helped me sit up and try to calm my breathing. Slowly as he rubbed soothing circles on my back I began to calm down and relax.


	18. authors note

I am taking this and my other story down for editing. It has been a couple of years since I updated either story and for that I apologize to all my loyal readers. I will be changing this story a bit so once I get the first couple chapters redone I will be reposting and hope to be able to continue writing both stories. Thank you and hopefully it will not be to long before I am able to redo the stories.


End file.
